Various methods for controlling an output voltage in a manner dependent on a supply voltage and a reference voltage exist. One known control device is based, for example, on the lateral PNP controller for the vertical PNP controller. However, circuit arrangements of this type have the disadvantage that a large chip area is taken up and that interference suppression with respect to interference of the supply voltage source is reduced. Furthermore, the lateral PNP controller has poor load correction since indirect driving via the current mirror or other loop arrangements is necessary. Moreover, the vertical PNP controller requires additional mask steps during production, whereby the entire circuit arrangement becomes more complex and hence more expensive in terms of production.